


Novice

by Eastofthemoon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid is acting odd, so Hiccup follows her in secret to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcs/gifts).



"I am so bored," Snotlout moaned as he banged his head against the tree trunk. "Let's just go flying already."

Hiccup sighed as he continued to scratch Toothless's head. "We can't leave without Astrid."

"Why not?" Tuffnut mumbled. "She was supposed to be here ages ago, and my stomach is saying it's close to supper."

"We have been waiting a long time, Hiccup," Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup shook his head and leaned against Toothless. "Fine, let's just wait a few more minutes."

"Wait for what?" Astrid called out as Stormfly landed and Astrid jumped off her back.

"Um..." Hiccup replied, but then climbed onto Toothless. "Nothing, so let's get-"

"We were waiting for you!" Ruffnut snapped. "What took you so long?"

Astird sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, I got...caught up cleaning my armour."

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that!" said Snotlout. "Look, I like my armour shining enough to see my gorgeous face, but there's got to be a limit."

Astrid frowned and folded her arms. "Fine, I'm sorry, what's the big deal?"

Hiccup cleared his throat. He was not enjoying the rising tension, but Snotlout was making a good point. "I think what Snotlout meant to ask is if there's something else going on with you."

"It is odd," Fishlegs agreed from the safety of Meatlug's back.

"Come on guys," Astrid replied, rolling her eyes. "So, I've been a little late for the last few days, since when is that a problem?"

"If it was me, or Ruffnut or Tuffnut, nothing," Snotlout stated while narrowing his eyes. "You, however, are highly suspicious." 

"I wouldn't say 'suspicious'," Hiccup muttered. "But it is weird for you Astrid." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

Astrid's eyes narrowed and she removed Hiccup's hand. "I'm fine, and you guys are making a big deal over nothing." She huffed and jumped onto Stormfly's back. "Now, if you wimps want to get some practice in before it gets dark, let's get moving." Stormfly roared as they flew up into the sky.

"What crawled up her butt?" asked Ruffnut.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on?!" Snotlout snapped. 

"I'll admit, Astrid is acting a bit strange," Hiccup replied as he watched her fly up. "But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Unless she's a dark elf pretending to be Astrid."

All eyes turned to Fishlegs. "Say that again," Hiccup asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

Fishlegs glanced upward to make sure Astrid wasn't in ear shot and whispered. "I once read in a book that Dark Elves are known to kidnap a human, take on their appearance and they try to blend into their village to spread chaos."

"And she's spreading chaos by being late?" Hiccup asked, sounding very doubtful.

"It could just be the beginning!" Fishlegs said, rubbing his hands in worry. "Maybe next, she'll cause all of our yak milk to curdle at once!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "By any chance, is this the same book that had you believing that Gobbler was part troll?"

"...Maybe."

"To be fair," Ruffnut replied. "We haven't found evidence that says otherwise."

"Oh, brother," Hiccup muttered as he buried his face into his hands.

"Okay, say she is one," said Snotlout. "What do we do about it?"

"Well," Fishlegs began tapping his chin. "According to my book we get a lot of yak milk and then-"

"GUYS YOU COMING OR WHAT?!"

Astrid's voice made everyone, even the dragons, jump. "We're coming!" Hiccup yelled, relieved for the distraction. The dark elf theory was just ridiculous, although he couldn't ignore that nagging feeling that Snotlout was right. He flew upward on Toothless as his own plan formed in his head.

080808080808080808080

The next day, Hiccup stayed hidden with Toothless as they stared from outside Astrid's house. "Okay, knowing Astrid she should be awake by now." He looked to Toothless. "So, once she leaves we'll stay back a bit and follow her."

Toothless growled and Hiccup patted his head. "We're not spying," Hiccup whispered to Toothless. "We're merely confirming that Astrid is fine and there is nothing wrong by following her."

Toothless's eyes narrowed. 

"Stop with the glaring, it's just-shhh, wait, here she comes."

Astrid quietly walked out with Stormfly and seemed to search the area to see if anyone was watching. When it the coast appeared clear, she climbed onto Stormfly and flew off. 

"Okay," Hiccup muttered as he climbed onto Toothless. "Let's go, bud." They hung back so Astrid wouldn't noticed, but they weren't in the air long. Astrid flew to the other side of the island and landed outside of a small cave.

Toothless silently landed in a cluster of trees near by. They watched Astrid light a torch she brought with her and enter the cave with Stormfly.

"What is she doing?" said Hiccup as he climbed off Toothless and jumped to the ground. Hiccup quietly gestured for Toothless to follow and they ventured into the cave.

Hiccup attempted to stay close to Toothless as they found their way through the dark. Astrid has to have a reason for coming here. Maybe she's secretly practicing new sword techniques? Or maybe she's trying out a new trick with Stormfly. Or maybe-

Hiccup yelped as he found himself suddenly pinned to the ground with a fist hovering above his face. "It's me! It's me!" he shouted as he braced for a punch.

"Hiccup?!" Astrid exclaimed as she withdrew her fist and brought over her torch. She frowned and then punched his shoulder. "What are you doing here?! You scared me to death!" She rose to let Hiccup sit up. "Well?"

"I-I'm sorry...I was...well..." He blinked. What was that fluttering near Astrid's foot. 

"I'm waiting."

"Is that paper?" 

Astrid glanced at where Hiccup was pointing. Panic overtook her face and she suddenly began to scoop up the paper with her free hand. "I-it's nothing!"

"If it's nothing why are you acting like it's something?"

Astrid glared. "Look, this is my business. So butt out-" A piece of parchment slipped from Astrid's hand. Hiccup caught it before Astrid could take it back. He stared at it and scratched his head. It was a drawing, a very simple drawing, but a drawing. Why would Astrid try to hide that?

Then it hit him. He looked up and saw Astrid was burning bright red in her face. "Astrid, did you draw this?"

"N-no, well, yes! Argh! I didn't want to show you yet!" She dropped the papers and kicked the wall. Toothless sniffed at the papers and began to paw at them. 

Hiccup saved it from being torn and looked it over. "Since when do you like drawing?"

Astrid sighed and slumped against the wall. "I've been thinking about it for awhile, but I only started a few days ago." She sat down and scratched Stormfly's chin. "And as you could tell it's not going too great."

"Hey, don't say that," Hiccup offered as he sat next to her. "These are great boar drawings."

Astrid stared, annoyed, but then sighed. "It's suppose to be Stormfly."

"Oh," Hiccup replied and looked at the picture again. "Oh, oh, I see it now, I'm clearly going blind."

Astrid gave a half smile. "Nice try."

"They're really not that bad." Hiccup shook his head and patted his shoulder. "Um, you know, you could have always come to me for advice."

"I know," Astrid replied. "But, I'm so used to figuring things out on my own, and you already taught me how to ride a dragon." She rubbed her neck. "I guess I thought if I asked for help it would make me weak."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Right, weak. That is a perfect description for one of the best fighters in the village who I have seen beat every other boy at arm wrestling."

Astrid laughed softly. "Okay, you have a point."

Hiccup patted her shoulder. "Astrid, trust me, getting advice or help with something does not make you weak." He smiled. "And if it is, then I'm the weakest, because I've lost count of how many times I've asked you for help."

Astrid nodded and lightly punched Hiccup's shoulder. "True, you would be totally lost without me."

Hiccup rubbed his shoulder. "One thing I still don't understand. I get you didn't want help, but why all the secrecy."

Astrid sighed. "For you, I kind of wanted to surprise you when I got better." She counted off her fingers. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs can't keep a secret to save their lives, and Snotlout would insist on being my model."

Hiccup nodded as he drummed his fingers against his knees. "Fair point." He rose and offered Astrid his hand. "Look, I don't know if you're still up for it, but how about I give you a drawing lesson now."

Astrid smiled and took his hand. "Sure, I certainly can't get any worse."

"You're really not bad, at least no worse than I started drawing." He then pulled her outside with Stormfly and Toothless close behind. "The first lesson though is to get better lighting and start with something simple like flowers or something."

"Fine, but you've got to swear to not say a word of this to anyone until I'm a master artist."

"Understood," Hiccup paused and then glanced over his shoulder. "By the way, just so you're warned, the guys currently think you're actually a dark elf in disguise."

Astrid blinked and then shrugged. "Well, at least they don't think I'm part troll."

Hiccup chuckled and proceeded to find the best spot for a drawing lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. ^_^


End file.
